Youko, Oh My Youko
by PianoManTama
Summary: Songfic: Kuronue was the new demon in town, so he decides to visit the local club to see what the locals are like. All was going according to plan until he meets the firey Youko Kurama. Slight alterations in the lyrics to make it fit. I own nothing!


Kuronue leaned on the edge of the bar counter, watching the rest of the demon crowd mill around the dance floor to loud music and bright, flashing lights. The barman came by and refilled the bat's drink, eyeing him carefully.

"I've never seen you around here, stranger."

"Yeah, I'm new in town. Thought I'd stop by and observe the local crowd."

The barman, some sort of low class demon, nodded and left to tend to the other patrons. Kuronue sipped at the drink and swiveled around in his chair to face the door.

"I met him in a club down in old So-ho,

Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry-cola.

C-O-L-A cola…"

The bat's eyes widened at the sight of a Spirit fox, one very rare type of demon, make his way through the crowd, tail swishing behind him. His long silver hair swayed opposite of the swagger he walked with, framing and enhancing his piercing gold eyes. Kuronue realized with a gulp that the fox was headed directly towards him, leaving the bat with very little options. Gold eyes met his coal black ones, freezing the demon in place while the silver-haired fox made his way over.

"He walked up to me and he asked me to dance.

I asked him his name and in a dark brown voice he said Youko.

Y-O-U-K-O Youko, Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko…"

The silver kitsune leaned over the bat, smirking softly. "Wanna dance?"

"E-excuse me?"

"I said, wanna dance? And just to let you know, I usually get what I want around here. Tonight, I think I want you, Babe."

Kuronue was pulled from his chair, caught off guard by the low and undeniably sexy undertones of the fox's voice. "Wait a sec! I don't even know your name."

"Youko. Youko Kurama. Yours?"

"Kuronue."

"Hm…" Youko seemed to consider this. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Kuronue. Bat demon, huh?"

"Yeah…" Kuronue eyed the fox carefully. "What of it?"

"Never met one before. Can you actually fly with those wings?"

"Mhm. For short distances."

Youko had pulled the bat into the center of the dance floor by then. "So, you wanna dance, Babe?"

"I guess it's a little late to say no." He sighed when the fox's gold eyes lit up.

Two swirled and twisted around each other in time to the music, with exasperated dark eyes meeting gold ones sparked with enjoyment.

"Well I'm not the world's most physical guy,

But when he squeezed me tight he nearly broke my spine.

Oh my Youko, Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko…"

Kuronue gasped softly when the kitsune pulled him tight against the other's pale body, the fox almost injuring the bat's backside.

"Jeez… Do you always get this physical on the first date?"

"Ohh…" Youko smirked. "We're on a date now, huh?"

Kuronue flushed softly, unable to respond to the coy expression lining the fox's face.

"Well I'm not dumb but I can't understand

Why he walked like a woman and talked like a man.

Oh my Youko, Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko, Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko…"

The Spirit fox eventually released his hapless victim, still spinning around the dance floor with the grace most female demons would envy. His hypnotic movements placed the bat in a trance, a trance of silent appreciation. Youko noticed Kuronue's observations and swished his way over to the dark-haired demon.

"Mn… Like what you see, Babe?"

Kuronue almost caught himself in a slight nod.

"Well we drank champagne and danced all night

Under electric candlelight.

He picked me up and sat me on his knee,

And said little boy won't you come home with me.

Well I'm not the world's most passionate guy,

But when I looked in his eyes well I almost fell for my Youko.

Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko, Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko…

Youko, Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko, Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko…"

The two found their way back to the bar, breathing heavily from the non-stop dancing. They laughed absently, having reached a mutual appreciation for the other.

The barman came around once again, holding up a glass bottle. "Champagne, sirs?"

Youko nodded. "Yeah, charge it to my room."

"Your room?" Kuronue frowned softly.

"Yeah. This place has a little hotel area upstairs. They don't advertise it since it's so small, so not many people know about it."

"Oh." Kuronue sipped his drink, staring off into space.

Youko threaded his arms around the bat's waist, pulling him onto his lap. "Why don't you stay with me tonight? You're new here, right? You can't have anywhere else to stay."

Kuronue, entirely caught off guard, turned to look directly into the fox's golden eyes. The lust and affection he saw there was almost enough to make the bat take Youko up on his offer.

"Ahh… Youko…" The dark-haired demon turned away and pulled away from the fox's grip. "Sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea."

Kuronue stood up and headed to the front door, leaving the silver-haired Spirit fox alone at the counter.

"I pushed him away.

I walked to the door.

I fell to the floor.

I got down on my knees.

Well I looked at him and he at me…"

The bat paused, his hand resting on the door knob. Something inside him told him to turn around. To go back to the fox that made him feel so alive and welcome. The kitsune that he, admittedly, was falling for. Finally, he turned around, meeting the fox's troubled gaze. The two broke out into smiles at the same instant, Kuronue hurrying back to Youko's side.

"Well that's the way that I want it to stay,

And I'll always want it to be that way for my Youko.

Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko…

Girls will be boys and boys will be girls.

It's a mixed up muddled up shook up world- except for Youko.

Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko…"

The pair found their way away from the crowd and up to the Spirit fox's room. Youko collapsed on the bed, resting his silver head on his arms. Kuronue parked himself next to the kitsune, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm a thief, Kuronue."

"Huh?"

"I'm a thief."

"So?"

"That doesn't change the way you think about me?"

"Nah, not really. In this world, you gotta do what you gotta do. If thieving's the way you survive, then who am I to say what you're doing is wrong?"

Youko smiled. "I like you quite a bit, Babe."

"Yeah, I like you too."

"Come with me."

Kuronue studied the fox carefully. "Come with you where?"

"Anywhere. Everywhere. Wherever the wind takes us."

"That sounds nice. But I have one condition."

Youko sat up. "What is it?"

Holding up a red pendant that had been hidden beneath his shirt, the bat took on a serious note. "Don't take this from me. It was my mother's, and all I have left to remember her by."

"Don't worry. I won't take it. Promise."

"Thanks."

The silver fox smiled softly and leaned in. "I've grown fond of you, Babe."

"Well I'd left home just a week before

And I'd never ever kissed another man before

But Youko smiled and took me by the hand

And said little boy I'm gonna make you a man."

Kuronue's breath hitched slightly as Youko softly pressed his lips against the bat's. They were soft and inviting, causing all thoughts to dissipate from their victim's mind. The Spirit fox, sensing no hesitation, nudged the other's lips apart with his practiced tongue. The kiss intensified, ending when they broke for air with Youko straddling the bat.

"I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight." The fox's soft murmur sent chills up Kuronue's spine. He felt warmth pool at the base of his stomach, pulling the fox closer.

"Not at all, but let me get on top." Kuronue silenced the protests on the tip of Youko's tongue. "It's easier on the wings."

The two switched positions and melded themselves together for the remainder of the night.

"Well I'm not the world's most masculine man,

But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man-

And so is Youko.

Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko, Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko…

Youko, Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko, Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo Youko…"


End file.
